A Drugged Discussion
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: After being shot, Cagalli is put on painkillers that seem to make her extremely honest, quite lively, and unable to shut up around Athrun.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed. **

**While you're reading at start thinking 'Oh no Cagalli is out of character!' keep in mind that she is drugged. Anywhoo… **

**- **

**- **

**A Drugged Discussion  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_ **

**- **

"Oh my gosh, Mana! Look! It's Athrun! He's coming to see me, Mana!"

Cagalli Yula Attha was resting on her soft, queen-sized bed with the upper half of her body being inclined by the mountains of pillows covered in brown and gold silk. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of grey shorts underneath a red, cotton robe that was slipping off of her shoulders. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. She clapped her hands together as the blue haired Coordinator approached her warily. She looked at the older man who was sitting with Mana. He looked quite tired and annoyed, and was doing a bad job at hiding the aggravation.

"Kisaka, isn't he just the sweetest boyfriend? I think I'm just about the luckiest girl in the whole entire universe!"

Athrun Zala blinked from his spot at the foot of her bed, standing beside Mana who looked absolutely exasperated.

Mana looked up at Athrun and sighed. "Oh Mr. Zala, thank god you're here now!" She put the magazine she had been reading onto the bed and got off of her chair. "I take it it's your turn to watch over her right?" She smacked her forehead at Athrun's confused look. "Oh shoot! I forgot that you have no idea what happened. Well you see—" She grimaced. "—the Princess… Well someone made an assassination attempt on her and she was shot in the right shoulder. And well, the doctor gave her some morphine so right now—"

The blond on the bed was looking upwards, at nothing in particular, giggling to herself.

Athrun gasped loudly.

"Is she _high_?"

"No!" Mana shook her brown haired head and then groaned. "She was put on painkillers—"

"_A lot_ of pain killers…" Kisaka muttered, trying to make the Princess stop laughing to herself. "Very strong pain killers, at that. She's been like this for the past few hours."

"Athrun! Athrun! Come and give me a big kiss, love!"

The boy being called over gawked and Mana just whimpered. "Oh she's just too awake now." She went to the head of the bed and pushed Cagalli gently, to make her stay on the bed since she was trying to get up to go closer to Athrun. "Cagalli, Athrun is going to stay with you now, okay? Kisaka and I are going to have some dinner. Erica is going to check up on you before she goes home, okay?"

Cagalli nodded enthusiastically. "Okay Mana! You and Kisaka enjoy yourselves alright! Bye, bye! Sweet dreams! Thank you both very, very much for staying with me. I appreciate it very much. Bye!"

Immediately, the two adults bolted out of the room leaving Athrun alone with the morphine tainted blonde. She gazed up at Athrun with happy, amber eyes.

"You're really pretty…"

His cheeks reddened and he nodded awkwardly. He pulled the chair Mana had been using over to the head of the bed and sat down on it.

"So what happened to you?"

She brought her index finger to her lips and pursed them thoughtfully. "_Well_…" She stayed silent for a moment and then burst out into laughter. "Oh I remember!" She clapped her hands childishly. "I was looking at Representative Unato's toupee while he was giving a speech in front of Parliament for the press. I was gonna go and talk after him and well, since I was too busy trying to figure out whether or not he thought that people believed he had real hair, I didn't notice when some guy took out a gun and shot me." Cagalli pointed to a bandage on her shoulder. "He hit me right here Athrun!"

Athrun looked at the white bandage, angry that he wasn't there. Athrun had just gotten back from a short, three day trip to the PLANTs to visit Dearka and Yzak and basically check up on how things were going. His brows furrowed as he scrutinized the white material.

Cagalli giggled. "You know, you look really, really, really, really—" She paused to laugh at herself. "—really, really sexy when you're angry. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No…" Athrun blinked at the way she acted.

Who would've thought the drugs would affect her so much…

"Oh really? Well I guess I just did," she said in her sing-song voice. She lowered her tone to a whisper. "That's why I'm always trying to make trouble, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

He nodded mutely. "Okay…"

He pulled the dark brown blanket that was sprawled out messily over Cagalli's bed. He attempted to put it over her but she began to thrash around. "No Athrun I don't wanna go to sleep!" she whined cutely. "I wanna stay awake and be with you!" She grinned widely. "You know, I really, really like you." Cagalli shook her head madly causing the ponytail to move up and down. "Or well, I actually _love_ you but oops, I don't think I was supposed to say that either."

Inwardly, Athrun was at war.

Part of him wanted to press on with the matter of 'Athrun Zala' and ask questions since she wasn't going to remember any of this. The other part was yelling at him for simply having the idea; it was wrong to take advantage of a girl when she had absolutely no clue what she was doing or saying.

"And I always thought you were cute like that," she interrupted. She pointed to his face.

Athrun smirked.

Well she was the one admitting things to him. It wasn't like he could stop her so he might as well just listen.

"Like what?"

"When you're thinking," Cagalli replied, leaning on the pillows with a dopy grin on her lips. "Your face always changes and stuff… You look really cute like that." She giggled. "Another cute part of you is your bum."

He choked at the unexpected comment she just made and she laughed some more.

"Oh Athrun…" She took a pillow that was beside her and hugged it lovingly as she turned to the side to stare at him. Athrun began to get nervous. "I really am a lucky girl."

"W—What makes you say that?" Athrun asked, feeling a _bit_ guilty that he was taking advantage of her drugged mind.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the sheets momentarily, drawing little shapes on them with her index finger; fearless, little Cagalli was nervous "Well I mean… you're _Athrun Zala_. You're a ZAFT ace pilot, your father was a chairman, you were engaged to Lacus Clyne, you're freaking hot as hell, and so on." Cagalli bit her lip as she looked at herself. "Yet despite it all, you stay here in Orb protecting _me_, a ditzy little blond who has a knack for getting herself in so much trouble she needs a bodyguard despite living in what other people call the 'land of peace'. It's scary, having such a perfect boyfriend because you never know when a perfect girl is going to come and you're gonna get kicked out of the picture." She sighed but then smiled at Athrun some more. "So thank you Athrun."

"For what?" he inquired, taking in her secret insecurity.

Cagalli sniggered at him. "For staying with me silly!" She lay back flat against her mountain of pillows and spread out her arms, the drugs not making her feel the pull on her wound. "Isn't this just great?" She giggled some more. "Everything in the world is just absolutely chipper! There's no more war, I have a fake ID for alcohol, and we're still dating!" She frowned. "The only thing that sucks is that arranged marriage…"

"Arranged marriage?!" Athrun repeated loudly.

Her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes watered. "Yeah…" She sniffled. "I found out about it before I got shot and was looking at the toupee… Unato and Yuuna told me about it in the limo. It was s—so… so… _sad_!" Suddenly, she burst into tears and jumped as well as she could and landed lying across her bed, her face buried in Athrun's knees. "Athrun you've gotta save me! I swear I'd rather die in that situation… I'd honestly be driven to suicide if I married that whiny prick." She wiped her eyes on his pants. "I don't wanna marry Yuuna—" Cagalli lifted her head and looked up at him sadly. "—I wanna marry _you_!"

Athrun stroked her blond head awkwardly, trying to pull her face away from his knees. "Cagalli…" He pulled her up by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, getting off of his seat. When she went back to lying on her pillows, Athrun sat beside the crying girl with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay…"

"That's not true!" Cagalli cried some more and buried her face in Athrun's chest. "Oh wait, maybe it is." She grinned at him. "You're gonna save me, right?"

"Um…"

"_Right_?"

"Yeah…" Athrun nodded. "I'll save you when you have to get married Cagalli."

Cagalli clapped again, the morphine made cheerfulness returning back to her. "But what if Yuuna hunts you down beforehand and keeps you prisoner or something?! What if you don't save me! Oh my gosh, Athrun!"

"Then Kira will save you," Athrun piped up before she started to cry again. "No one is going to let you marry this Yuuna guy who you don't seem to like…"

She snorted and then laughed. "Oh, I _hate_ that guy. I wanted to take that gun I hide under my dress whenever I wear it and shoot him."

So _that_ was why she started wearing dresses to work more often. Just so she could hold a gun…

He narrowed his eyes as he scolded her. "There will no shooting of innocent people Cagalli." His gaze softened. "Now are you feeling better?" Cagalli nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, good." Athrun began to get off of the bed. "I'm gonna go get us some food, alright?"

Before Athrun managed to get up completely, Cagalli's arms were wrapped around his waist.

"No don't go. You can't leave me!"

She gave him another one of her drugged, happy smiles that said everything she wanted to hide. He knew that everything Cagalli had been telling him in the past few minutes they were together, were things she would never actually say when she was herself.

"I… I don't want you to ever leave me, Athrun…"

Smiling slightly, Athrun sat back down.

"I won't."

-

**The end **


End file.
